


Second Chances

by SereGlavenus



Category: Petz Catz 2
Genre: Gen, Mention of Victor (Petz Catz 2), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereGlavenus/pseuds/SereGlavenus
Summary: After his defeat, the dimensional rift began to collapse and Ivlet was sucked through a portal. Even after all he did, though, there is another chance waiting for him. After seeing what he thought was the point of no return, will he finally do something good?(hahah nope)
Kudos: 3





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> It is my understanding that there are no fics on this site yet for Catz/Dogz/Petz Catz 2/Petz Dogz 2/Kitten and the Magic Hat/whichever name or skin of the game you prefer- specifically the Wii/PS2 adventure games, rather than the raise-a-pet game that's on steam. I am here to fix that. What was once my favourite game when I was much, much younger deserves better (The Dog Island does appear to have a few, which makes me happy)
> 
> It's small, but it's something. Enjoy :)

The dimensional rift was a place Ivlet created with the power of the Magic Hat, so it made sense that when he lost control of it the rift would collapse. The problem was that Ivlet had not been prepared for it to happen.

He knew those foolish wizards were going to come to him, so he tried to obstruct them in whatever ways he felt like doing. The main purpose of upsetting the wild animals was always to get in their way, as was reintroducing the natural disasters to the northwest (where he found out the younger wizard brother resided, turned to stone). Destroying the little village, on the other hand, or bringing them eternal rain? That was just for fun. It was revenge for the idiots who thought they could imprison him on such relaxed visiting rules.

But as he continued to cause chaos, he began to lose control of himself, slipping into a trance of darkness. His will to continue doing bad things combined with the power of the hat (and the fact that Ivlet removed the "good side" of the hat when it resisted him) caused Ivlet to slowly become a creature bent on the worst of things. It hungered for power and destruction, and it already had one, meaning it only needed the other.

Although perhaps the destruction of everything wasn't so bad. Why should he have mercy to the world that had wronged him? To be the one that destroys the world is better than being the one that the world destroys. At least, that's what Ivlet thought.

When he had become that monster, thought that a nice, flat platform with nowhere to hide would be perfect to bring those little do-gooders to their downfall, should they ever even make it that far. He even created a new companion for himself, a fearsome dragon, that would fight alongside him with ferocity. And yet, their silly "Magic Shield" limited their strength while bolstering theirs, and there were all too many little pebbles around that they could use to knock him out of the sky.

And now? He was here, falling. Ever descending (or perhaps just floating) through an awful purple dimension, no end in sight. It should have been a mercy that he was brought here rather than left to die, but instead it just delayed the inevitable. He felt like a weak little puppy again, trapped, unable to bring himself to safety, and it was all the fault of those stupid felines. He should not have played with his food. Maybe he should have gone to them, instead- fight on the floating island in the heights where there was no such abundance of pebbles, only deeply toxic waters that he could avoid with ease while the cats struggled.

As far as he knew, he would be here for eternity, or at least until he starved. Yes, he could feel the familiar ache of hunger come back to him... he had no need for food when he was being fuelled by pure dark energy, but without his source, he was nothing but a regular wolf. Perhaps he would suffocate instead, since the air was growing increasingly thin and he had begun to feel light along with it. Regardless, there was nothing left for him. He had failed, been banished, and now he would cease to exist.

"There might be another way."

 _Thump_. He crashed onto... grass? He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the fresh air fill his lungs again and damp, soft ground under his tired, aching body. It was bright, but a welcome brightness. Had Ivlet been brought back to the world that had so readily rejected him?

Then he saw who was stood in front of him, and his tiredness was replaced by rage. It was THAT cat. The kitten of Arvin, one of three cats responsible for bringing his power to an end, and neatly upon their head was the Magic Hat that Ivlet used to bring him his (temporary) freedom. His senses overcome by resentment for the one so calmly stood in front of him, Ivlet lunged but hit a burning hot barrier. They had him trapped.

"So, what is it? Have you brought me here to laugh at me?" he growled.  
The cat shook their head.  
"Then why did you bring me here? You of all people know how dangerous I am! Why didn't you leave me to die?"  
He heard pawsteps and, looking in their direction, saw the sheriff Ada step into view.  
"I told you it was a bad idea. Luckily, we do have a spare cell now that Victor is free," she meowed.  
"No. I'm going to let him go," the hat-wearer spoke.  
Ada gasped, and Ivlet sensed an opportunity, beginning to control his anger.  
"I don't think it's right for his fate to be set just like that. He might be mean, but I think there's some good in him," the cat with the hat explained.  
'Hah. That was squandered long ago,' Ivlet thought, not that he'd ever risk saying that in front of them.  
"That's a brave decision for you to make, kitten, but do you think anyone else will agree with you?" he asked.  
"Well, no..." the hat-wearer murmured.  
"Exactly. Wouldn't want any more hat accidents, now, would we?" Ivlet chuckled.  
"Hey, I'm not giving up! If I keep an eye on him, I'm sure he'll be a better person eventually," the hat-wearer said.

Defiance- exactly the response he was looking for. And, of course, the user of the magic hat had the authority here, regardless of how idiotic they were. They'd given him another chance, but there was no way he was going to let them change him. No, instead of a second chance to redeem himself as a good wolf, he saw it as a second chance at what he'd failed to do. 

He wasn't taking any risks this time.


End file.
